


Вирус

by Xetta



Category: Doctor Who, Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: «Идея похожа на вирус, она живуча и крайне заразна. Мельчайшее зёрнышко идеи способно прорасти и либо стать частью тебя, либо уничтожить тебя».Психоделический кроссовер.
Kudos: 1





	Вирус

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Chris_[ExH].dso на Сикрет Санту - 2016.

…Они бежали по бесконечным коридорам, тёмным и тесным, виляющим то влево, то вправо, с низкими, давящими потолками, бежали изо всех сил — и всё равно недостаточно быстро. Будь Доктор один, он бежал бы ещё быстрей, но за ним старалась поспевать Роза, и он цепко держал её за руку, чтобы не упустить, и следил, чтобы она не отставала и не падала с ног. Время от времени им попадались двери — он открывал их отверткой на бегу и задерживался, чтобы запереть.   
Очередной коридор, свернув, уперся прямиком в двери лифта: толстые, массивные, матово поблескивающие тёмным металлом, они медленно раздвигались, и из глубины кабины мерцала тусклая оранжевая лампа, словно гигантский циклоп растягивал губы в зловещей улыбке. Застывая на полпути, лифтовые двери вдруг молниеносно захлопывались с жутким грохотом, и за ними содрогалась кабина. Этот звук повторялся снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, образуя завораживающе знакомый ритм.  
Роза застыла, как вкопанная, и даже слегка попятилась, но он притянул её к себе, обхватил за плечи и заглянул в глаза:  
— Роза! Послушай меня!  
Она скользнула по его лицу напуганным, невидящим взглядом, и он слегка встряхнул её, чтобы привести в чувство.  
— Послушай, всё будет отлично! Нам нужно спуститься вниз, слышишь? Там мы будем в безопасности! — Она оглянулась на лифт и закивала — уже хорошо. Доктор продолжил:  
— Вдвоём мы не проскочим, но по одному — получится. Давай, становись сюда, — он подвёл её к самой двери и встал за её спиной. Створки снова с металлическим скрежетом медленно поползли в стороны. Едва они разошлись на пару футов, Доктор с силой втолкнул Розу внутрь. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, и в следующее же мгновение тяжёлые двери с лязгом захлопнулись. На миг Доктору померещилось сытое урчание железного чудовища, но двери дрогнули и вновь заскрежетали, неторопливо расходясь. Изнутри к растущей щели прильнула Роза.  
— Отойди! Внутрь! — крикнул он, и она немедленно отскочила к противоположной стене, а вслед за ней в кабину влетел Доктор. Двери громыхнули за его спиной, прихватив кожаную куртку за самый край, но он, не обращая внимания, уже обрабатывал лифтовую панель звуковой отвёрткой. Её жужжание, отдающееся в ладони, успокаивало. Лифт дёрнулся и медленно двинулся вниз. Доктор обхватил Розу за плечи одной рукой и притянул к себе, в другой зажал отвёртку и выставил перед собой. Не то чтобы от этого был какой-то особый прок — отвёрткой много не навоюешь, но ему казалось, что Розе так будет спокойнее.  
Лифт остановился, и они буквально вывалились в подвальное помещение — пустынное, с голыми стенами, залитыми мертвенно-бледным светом. В углу стоял несгораемый шкаф, с хитрым кодовым замком, который Доктор вскрыл при помощи всё той же отвёртки со сноровкой бывалого медвежатника.   
Он успел распахнуть дверцу, быстро обшарить ящик свободной рукой и вытянуть на свет единственное его содержимое. Ему показалось, что оба сердца пропустили по удару.  
— Фантастика! — прошептал он одними губами. На его широкой ладони лежал прохладный, чуть влажный, будто только что сорванный, лист — тёмно-зелёный с одной стороны и ярко-серебряный с другой. Доктор стоял и, забыв обо всём, осторожно гладил его кончиками пальцев.  
За спиной закричала Роза — страшно и коротко. И сразу же он услышал другой, до боли знакомый, голос:  
— Унич-то-жить!  
Падая, он успел прикрыть лист собой…

…Доктор вздрогнул и проснулся. Потёр переносицу, пытаясь уловить обрывки сна. Что-то важное, что-то очень важное он должен был запомнить.   
Он почувствовал шевеление под боком и только тогда вспомнил, где и с кем он находится. Роза села рядом, потянулась и заморгала, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в полумраке консольной. Они по-прежнему находились в западне, в обездвиженной и почти обессиленной ТАРДИС, окруженные безжалостным и терпеливым врагом. Пространство, пригодное для существования, сузилось до размеров комнаты управления, энергии в цепях едва хватало на сумрачное аварийное освещение, температура воздуха упала до комфортной для галлифрейцев, но довольно прохладной для людей. Доктор поднял с пола плащ, служивший им постелью (прости, Дженис), и накинул Розе на плечи. Та доверчиво прижалась к его боку и постаралась улыбнуться:  
— Не бойся, мне не холодно. Как-то раз, когда я была ещё маленькой, мама не смогла заплатить за тепло, и Рождество мы встречали, завернувшись в двойные одеяла. С тех пор мне, кажется, ещё ни разу не было холодно.  
Она нашарила его руку и стиснула в своей, а потом тихо продолжила, растеряв весёлость:  
— Нам ведь не выбраться отсюда, да?  
Он взглянул ей в глаза, наполненные печалью, и крепко сжал ладонь в ответ.  
— Роза Тайлер… — начал он — и вдруг вспомнил, поймал ускользающую нить, подскочил, окрылённый, оживший, вновь готовый бежать, лететь, стремиться куда глаза глядят с жизнью наперегонки. — Роза! Мы выберемся! Обещаю!  
Она смотрела на него чуть недоверчиво и в то же время с надеждой.  
Он сорвал галстук, закатал рукава и нырнул в самые недра центрального механизма, скрывающегося под консолью. Здесь света не было вовсе, но он помнил на ощупь каждый дюйм, он протискивался в сплетения проводов, и труб, и всяческих жил, огибал осторожно контейнеры с концентрированными растворами веществ, смертельных даже для Повелителей Времени. Словно крот, словно летучая мышь, повинуясь слуху, вкусу, обонянию и шестому чутью, он стремился туда, где не бывал уже сотни лет — с тех самых пор, как бежал с Галлифрея прочь, без оглядки, чтобы никогда не вернуться.   
ТАРДИС сорокового типа безнадежно устарела ещё тогда, но любая ТАРДИС, даже самая первая действующая модель, была снабжена механизмом, который Доктор так мастерски вывел из строя в тот самый день, когда покинул родную планету.  
Жизнь Повелителя Времени бесценна, но даже после смерти его тело может послужить врагам Галлифрея, поэтому погребальный обряд предусматривает сожжение останков. Поэтому всякая ТАРДИС снабжена механизмом принудительной аварийной эвакуации на Галлифрей. Механизмом искусным и точным, который сложно найти и невозможно отключить. И нужно быть поистине гениальным безумцем, страстно желающим покинуть Галлифрей навсегда и никогда на него не возвращаться, чтобы суметь его отключить.  
И нужно быть Доктором, чтобы на ощупь, по памяти, на одном лишь упрямстве, из обломков старых схем, из хлама, скопившегося в бездонных карманах, из веры в себя и свою любимую, никогда не подводившую машину, не воссоздать разрушенное, но создать заново маяк, подающий сигнал на ушедшей в прошлое частоте.  
Галлифрей пал, Галлифрей скрыт, Галлифрей пылает вечным огнём, отделённый от всей Вселенной непреодолимым замком, но система аварийной эвакуации должна работать. Ей нет дела до войн, падения миров, разрушения планет — она знает лишь один закон: погибающий Повелитель Времени должен вернуться туда, откуда пришёл. Конечно, она не сможет доставить их ТАРДИС в несуществующий больше мир, но вырвать их из-под купола отчуждения ей должно быть всё ещё под силу.  
Доктор вынырнул из-под консоли и в яростном возбуждении заметался по кругу, щелкая тумблерами, переключая остатки автономного питания на цепь, которая, если он не ошибся (а он не ошибся!), если его расчёты верны (а они верны, о да!), если его старушка немного подыграет ему (а ведь он всегда мог на неё положиться!), должна запитать механизм возвращения домой.  
— Роза! Смотри! — крикнул он, и она тотчас же возникла рядом, с тем же радостным волнением на лице. Он медленно, опасаясь нарушить хрупкий баланс, потянул за рычаг и замер, выжидая. Несколько тягуче долгих мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем ТАРДИС дрогнула и тихо завибрировала. Он всем телом почувствовал, как она оживает, получив извне помощь, поддержку и указания. Как силовые потоки, текущие через надпространственные ретрансляторы, подхватывают его машинку и легко разрывают пузырь энергетического отчуждения, в котором они увязли. В консольной вспыхнул свет, такой яркий после долгого полумрака, что они невольно зажмурились, и Роза в порыве чувств накинулась на него с объятьями, и он с радостью подхватил и закружил её, но тут его взгляд упал на монитор…  
Сначала он не поверил глазам. Потом ринулся к панели и лихорадочно начал пересчитывать координаты. А после обернулся к удивлённой Розе и срывающимся голосом спросил:  
— Знаешь, куда мы отправляемся? — и сам ответил:   
— Туда, где небо по ночам сияет оранжевым светом, а листья на деревьях ярко светятся серебром… Мы летим домой! Аллонзи!..

…Доктор резко проснулся и широко всплеснул руками, едва не задев плечо пассажира, сидящего рядом, протер глаза и автоматическим движением поправил бабочку на шее, осоловело озираясь. Он с трудом вспомнил, что находится в вагоне экспресса, идущего из Кардиффа в Глостер, — во время очередной, совершенно рутинной попытки приземлиться во дворе дома Пондов невесть откуда взявшаяся аномалия временного потока образовала барьер мю-поля высокой плотности. Конечно, можно было бы потратить пару дней на сбор из подручных материалов установки, которая окружила бы ТАРДИС плотным коконом из мюонов с инвертированной полярностью, но вместо этого Доктор решил оставить свою красотку на «подзаправке» у Кардиффского Разлома и разведать причины на местности и, должно быть, задремал в объятьях мягкого кресла комфортабельного вагона.  
Взгляды трех пар глаз устремились на него. Рослый увалень, которому Доктор, просыпаясь, едва не угодил локтем в бок, оторвался от чтения книги с растрёпанными страницами и засаленным корешком в мягкой обложке, на которой красовалась в зазывной позе томная танцовщица. «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок» — утверждало заглавие. Во взгляде здоровяка сквозили рассеянность и благодушие.  
Дама напротив, в черном деловом платье, которое странным образом сочеталось с замысловатой, почти легкомысленной шляпкой с плотной вуалью, смотрела внимательным, немигающим взглядом, наводящим на мысли о доисторических рептилиях — терпеливых, прекрасных и смертельно опасных.  
Сидевший рядом с ней сухощавый, невысокого роста мужчина неопределённых лет в идеально пошитом костюме придерживал лежавший на коленях кейс с металлическим корпусом. В безукоризненно британском взгляде читались учтивость и самая толика сочувствия — ровно в той мере, которая необходима, чтобы все присутствовавшие могли соблюсти приличия при любом возможном раскладе.  
Доктор сбивчиво пробормотал невнятные извинения и поспешил к выходу из вагона — ласковый голос в динамиках сообщил о приближении к Глостеру, а состав начал замедлять ход. Попутчики проводили взглядами нескладную, сутулую фигуру до самых раздвижных дверей, после чего все трое резко переменились: дама, откинув с лица вуаль, повеселела, в уголках её глаз заплясали чёртики, её сосед заметно расслабился, а с великана, с пренебрежением захлопнувшего книжку, напротив, слетело напускное благодушие — он подобрался, словно тигр перед прыжком.  
— Дело сделано, мисс, — сообщил он в пространство как бы между делом. — Как было уговорено, вознаграждение мы получаем вне зависимости от того, приживется ли идея или нет.   
— Ах, не беспокойтесь, мистер Имс, — отмахнулась его собеседница. Она извлекла из крохотного, будто кукольного ридикюльчика пудренницу и помаду, аккуратно подвела губы, ещё мгновение полюбовалась на отражение в зеркальце и, удовлетворённая, по всей видимости, результатом, решительно захлопнула его. Только после этого она вновь подняла глаза и обворожительно улыбнулась:   
— Вы всё сделали правильно — заронили необходимое зерно. А уж я подыщу хорошего садовника, чтобы оно дало верные всходы.  
Она поднялась со своего места и направилась к выходу лёгкой, пританцовывающей походкой. Имс, вытянув шею, глядел ей вслед, а после, покачав головой, спросил у напарника:  
— Ну и что ты об этом думаешь?  
Тот беззаботно пожал плечами:  
— Я думаю, что видал я разные проекции, но ни разу ещё за мной не охотились гигантские бронированные перечницы с вантузами наперевес.  
Тряхнув головой, словно отгоняя непрошенные мысли, Имс резко сменил тему:  
— И когда ты наконец сменишь мелодию? Или так и будешь до выхода в отставку крутить своё старьё?  
— Это не старьё, а классика, — лениво возразил его товарищ.  
Имс рассмеялся:  
— Тебе просто не хватает воображения, дорогуша. Просто не хватает воображения.


End file.
